24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jai Singh Rathod
|firstseen = |lastseen = }} Jai Singh Rathod was the head of the Anti Terrorist Unit in , responsible for thwarting several terrorist attacks during his tenure. Biography Day 1 :Read more about Jai Singh Rathod on Day 1 On midnight of , Jai was celebrating his wife Trisha's birthday when he was called into the ATU office for an emergency. He apologized to his daughter for missing the occasion, and in response she snuck out of the house to attend a party. Jai was informed of a possible assassination attempt on the newly elected Aditya Singhania, and learned that elements within ATU could be supporting the hit. Jai attempted to investigate while also helping his wife track down Kiran. However, he was soon contacted by Yakub Syed who had kidnapped both his wife and daughter, and co-erced him into assisting the assassination attempt. Jai managed to thwart their initial attempt, although he was implicated and had to escape custody in order to track down his family. He managed to successfully rescue them and kill Yakub, although he learned of others behind the plot who also wished Jai dead. After meeting with Aditya, Jai deduced that associates of Ravindran were attempting to kill them both in revenge for Operation Trishul eight years previously, which was responsible for the death of Ravindran and his family. He tracked down Bala, Ravindran's son, who was planning to assassinate Aditya with an explosive necklace planted on his press secretary. After that, Jai followed a lead to a detention facility where he found Ravindran was alive and being held prisoner. Raja Talapathi stormed the facility, rescuing Ravindran and taking Jai hostage. ]] Jai was traded for Bala, but Ravindran had kidnapped Jai's son Veer, forcing Jai to help with another attempt on Aditya's life. Jai saved Aditya, and went to meet Raja and Ravindran to get his son back. He killed them both, but found out another assassin was at the hotel trying to kill Aditya. Jai saved him, and uncovered a mole in Singhania's family, but shortly afterwards Trisha died of a brain hemorrhage she had suffered earlier that night. Going undercover After his wife's death, Jai returned to his job at the ATU, working with Shibani Mallick to track down Roshan Sherchan, a dangerous terrorist who was responsible for a large scale train bombing around the time of Day 1. A year after the bombing, Roshan was arrested, thanks to the efforts of Jai and Shibani. During this time, Jai became estranged from his son Veer due to Trisha's death. for catching Roshan]] Eighteen months later, around six months before Day 2, Jai learned that Roshan's brother Haroon was attempting to obtain a deadly weaponised virus that threatened the country's safety. Under the guise of alcoholism due to his wife's death, Jai took leave of his ATU post in order to attend rehab in Kerala. However, he secretly went undercover to join Haroon's gang and gain his trust. While undercover, he fell in love with Haroon's girlfriend Maya, promising to get her out of her situation to safety. Together with Haroon, Jai plotted to get Roshan out of jail before making a deal with the virus brokers to conduct a terrorist attack against . Day 2 :Read more about Jai Singh Rathod on Day 2 Jai enacted his plan to break Roshan out of Pune Central Jail on the morning of , however, when the prison warden Girish Joshi had Roshan moved to solitary confinement Jai was forced to adapt his plan and kidnap Joshi's son. During a prison riot, Jai and Roshan escaped, and with the help of Salim Jai delivered Roshan to his brother Haroon. and Roshan]] Roshan was then filled in on the plan to obtain the virus and get paid to spread it in major n cities. Jai's relationship with Maya was tested when Roshan made Jai beat up her father. Jai accompanied the Sherchans to the virus exchange, where he saw an old enemy, but signaled for the ATU troops to hold off before he verified the virus. During a second exchange, the virus was verified, and the ATU troops attacked. Jai stabbed Haroon with a screwdriver and left him and Roshan for dead as he pursued and arrested Dhruv Awasthi, the virus broker. ]] As Jai returned to the ATU, he learned that Roshan was still alive and escaped with one vial of the virus. They arrested Balraj, one of Roshan's men, but Roshan managed to release a vial of the virus in the Hotel Gateway Residency. Jai's son Veer was one of the first responders and became infected with the virus. Roshan then ordered Jai to shoot and kill Shibani Mallick, or the virus would be released elsewhere. Jai reluctantly complied with this demand. ]] Jai then discovered Roshan's daughter Vaidehi Sharma, and used her to track Roshan to the docks. However, when they had him cornered, Siddharth Saigal let him escape as Roshan had kidnapped his son Kabir. Jai discovered Saigal's treachery but worked with him to rescue Kabir and bring Roshan to justice. Jai fought Roshan at a construction site before hanging him using a chain. He then tracked down and contained the last vial of virus, and found that the true mastermind was tracking the last dispersal device. He discovered that Bhisham Bhowmick from BBS Pharmaceuticals had created the virus in order to make his company more powerful. Jai arrested Bhisham and found he had a cure for the virus. However, at the end of the day, a video of Jai killing Shibani was released online, and Shibani's mother Nupur confronted Jai and shot at him. Background information and notes * Jai is based on Jack Bauer from the original series. Live appearances See also * On-screen kills by Jai Singh Rathod Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Day 2 characters (India) Category:Characters of unknown status (India)